Cloud Realms of Arlurrium
Legend: a. Peace room, Glartima rare-loads here. Give the silver veins of a tempest to Glartima for sky-metal earring. Four giant warriors, two priestesses, and two mages wander this area. b. Portal to Clan Trilamir, room l. Four young gold dragons (tracking) wander the grid north of the portal. c. Cloud giant captain and six giant eagles. Say Stronmaus unlocks the gates. d. Six giant warriors. e. Six priestesses (clerics) and Klarrimis (cleric/mage, has a runed hood of Stronmaus), mobs don't always load. f. Seven warriors and Yarrimor (has a storm bracelet), mobs don't always load. g. Hidden gold dragon egg. h. Hidden up exit, pull torch then search, this leads to room i. i. Six giant warriors and a down exit leads to room h. j. Six soldiers, Blintim Trilamir (warrior/cleric, has orb of the cloud giants), the dragon Brammithizzar (cleric, has a deep gold scale). k. Five mages and Prillamis (a blue crystal eyepiece), mobs don't always load. l. Portal to young gold dragon lair, room b. m. Search bed of clouds for a glittering emerald and a sparkling sapphire. n. Hidden room down from room p contains fire giant black smith, the quest mob for dragonscale robes. o. Lieutenant and six griffons. Say Grolantor unlocks the gates. q. Lieutenant and five soldiers, has a hidden door leading down to room n and an exit leading up to room q. r. Lieutenant and five soldiers, has an exit leading down to room p. s. Ralgtir (mage, quest mob for conquest armor, agro non-evil race, has key to room s and a glowing red skull eyepatch), doesn't always load. s. Two lieutenant commanders, Vallimir (warrior), Mage Coadjutor, Jrammistim (mage), Cleric Coadjutor, Talrinim (cleric), red dragon (mage), Brakirus Skalimar(mage). Brakirus has a hidden key to the desk in room t and a pair of runed balorskin gloves (semi-rare); Talrinim has the holy scepter of Grolantor (semi-rare) and a ring bearing the emblem of Grolantor. t. Has a desk containing a hidden key to room u, desk key is from room s. u. Has a large uncut diamond and a gleaming ruby hidden in it. v. Two mages and two clerics, has altar unlocked with a ring bearing the emblem of Grolantor (from room s). Altar loads either an amulet of combat, the gauntlets of stalking, or a studded ruby black dragonscale (hidden). w. Start of vortex grid, entry point. Grid contains four wandering huntresses (warrior), three wandering dragon hatchlings (warrior), and Larstyzzraxzia. x. The cloud dragon Larstyzzraxzia (tracking cleric/mage), has the scale of an ancient cloud dragon, a speckled cloud dragon egg, and a key to room y. Has a hidden exit leading to room y. y. Hidden room below room x. Contains hidden: a skyblue turquoise gem, a shining amethyst, and a jewel covered treasure chest. Chest loads with a pair of hezrou hide boots, mask of the ancients (hidden), or some jeweled black velvet sleeves. z. Portal to the entry point of cloud grid. Grid Directions: From zone entrance to: From clan Skalimar to: From clan Trilamir to: From vortex: Note: The grid contains lots of teleporters, directions must be followed exactly. For example from the entrance 2e2n is not the same as 2n2e. Grid Mobs (all agro): *Cloud dragon hatchling (tracking warrior, breaths cold). *Young cloud dragon (tracking warrior, breaths cold). *Cloud giant patrols (tracking); contains 3 or 4 of leader (cleric), cleric, mage, and warrior. *Cloud giant huntress (tracking warrior). *Lone cloud giant warrior(tracking warrior). *Lone cloud giant (non-tracking cleric). Grid Rares: *Silver dragon, has silver dragon scale for dragonscale robe quest. Quest mob, give dragon a skyblue turquoise gem, a shining amethyst, a large uncut diamond, a gleaming ruby, a glittering emerald and a sparkling sapphire for vermillion chainmail sleeves. *Illithid (agro non-evil, tracking psi), has an earring of distortion. Quest mob, give illithid a gold dragon egg, a speckled cloud dragon egg, and a silver dragon egg for a glowing brain medallion. *Githyanki Captain, warlock, and 5 knights. Captain has the tip of a githyanki longsword (rare load). Captain always loads but is alone unless the sword tip loads. *Gargoyle (tracking warrior), has an amethyst tipped staff and (hidden) the horn of a gargoyle. *Sylph, quest mob. Give Sylph an amethyst tipped staff for an arm band of the sylphs. Sylph loads in clear skies, a 3x3x3 sub-grid. *Tempest (tracking mage), has the silver veins of a tempest. *Ki-rin (tracking mage agro evil race), quest mob. Give ki-rin the horn of a gargoyle for a glowing gargoyle horn.